downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosamund Painswick
|marital=Widowed |address=Eaton Square, London |titles=Lady Rosamund Painswick Lady Rosamund Crawley (before marriage) Lady Painswick Lady Rosamund Aunt Rosamund Cousin Rosamund (by Rose) |military= |hidep= |gender=Female |height= |hair=Red |eyes=Blue |hidef= |family=Marmaduke Painswick (husband) † Violet Crawley, Dowager Countess of Grantham (mother) 4th Earl of Grantham (father) † Robert Crawley, 5th Earl of Grantham (brother) Cora Crawley, Countess of Grantham (sister-in-law) Lady Mary Crawley (niece) Lady Edith Crawley (niece) Lady Sybil Branson nee Crawley (niece)† Matthew Crawley (third cousin once removed/nephew-in-law) Tom Branson (nephew-in-law) Miss Sybil Branson (great niece) |hidea=hide |job= |loyalty=Crawley Family Robert Crawley |showbts=1 |portrayedby=Samantha Bond}} Lady Rosamund Painswick (nee Crawley) is the widow of a very wealthy banker, the late Marmaduke Painswick and the daughter of the late 4th Earl of Grantham and Violet Crawley; her closest ally within the family is her only sibling Robert. She is the sister-in-law of Cora, aunt of Lady Mary, Lady Edith and the late Lady Sybil, aunt-in-law of the late Matthew Crawley and Tom Branson and great-aunt of Miss Sybil Branson and Master George Crawley . She lives in London by herself in a house on Eaton Square. She likes to meddle in family affairs and has a very close bond to Robert and Downton AbbeyCora laughs and says that Rosamund was probably asking for "a leg of lamb and all the vegetables we can muster." Robert responds, saying she misses the taste of her old home.. Character in the Series Series 1 Rosamund is first mentioned when she writes a letter to Matthew Crawley, welcoming him into the family. She writes to her family often from her home in Eaton Square, London. Robert receives a letter from her telling him that people have been gossiping about her niece, Lady Mary. Cora laughs and says that Rosamund was probably asking for "a leg of lamb and all the vegetables we can muster." Robert responds, saying she misses the taste of her old home. Cora speculatunt, with the possibility of there being a male heir with a stronger claim to the title of Earl of Grantham. This plants uncertainty into Mary's mind, which makes Matthew lose interest in her, much to the chagrin of Violet, Robert, and Cora. She is present at the garden party where Robert receives the telegram declaring England is at war with Germany. Series 2 Rosamund appears again in 1917, when Sir Richard Carlisle visits Downton Abbey. She comes with him on the journey, and states that "he never took his nose out of his own newspapers, but I'm sure I'll like him." She witnesses an argument between Sir Richard and Lavinia Swire, Matthew's new fiance. Violet convinces her that Mary is still in love with Matthew, and mother and daughter conspire to split Matthew and Lavinia. Lavinia has tea with the two women, who do their best to intimidate her. She notices this, and confides in Mary about a time when Sir Richard blackmailed her into starting the Marconi scandal. Mary has the opportunity to destroy Lavinia with this information, but chose not to, which annoyed Rosamund. 2011 Christmas Special Rosamund stays at Downton in the winter of 1919 for Christmas and the New Year. She brings with her a new lady’s maid, Marigold Shore and Lord Hepworth, a gentleman interested in marrying her, however only for her fortune, as he is in debt and has had to sell several of the family estates. Regardless of what her mother, The Dowager Countess (who is well acquainted with the family, having been "pursued" by Lord Hepworth’s father in the late 1860s) or her brother, Robert think of the 'unsuitable marriage' she insists she is “tired of being alone” and seriously considers marrying Lord Hepworth, the process being helped along by Shore, who is eager to see her mistress marry Hepworth. Housemaid Anna notices the closeness of Shore and Lord Hepworth on several occasions which leads her to discover their affair, on the night of the servants’ ball. Anna informs Mary, who in turn leads her Aunt Rosamund to the site of the affair, where Rosamund learns Shore was only interested in her marrying Hepworth so she and her lover could be near. Shore and Hepworth are told to leave the house first thing in the morning, with Shore stating “don’t worry we will.” Rosamund is shaken and angered by the discovery, remarking “I so hate it when Mama is proved right”, referring to her Mother’s warnings that Lord Hepworth was an unsuitable spouse. Series 3 Lady Edith Crawley, Matthew Crawley, and Lady Rose MacClare go to London together for various reasons, and stay in Rosamund's house in Eaton Square. Rosamund invites them all to dinner that night, but Rose is late so they start without her. Then her buter, Mead, brings in the driver who took Rose out. He informs them she and a friend spent two hours together out of his sight in Warwick Square, to which Rosamund remarks "how very expensive." Rosamund, Edith, and Matthew find Rose with Terence Margadale in the Blue Dragon. Rosamund immediately asks him how his wife is. The following morning Rosamund scolds Rose for her behavior, reminding her of her stature. Rosamund feels guilty not telling Rose's mother, but Matthew promises to personally inform her if Rose steps out of line again. Rosamund agrees to this. She is later present at the cricket match talking to Edith, and she is outraged when she discovers that Violet tricked her into revealing Rose's affair with Margadale. Series 4 Rosamund accompanies her niece Mary, Tom, Rose, John Bullock and Lord Gillingham to the Lotus jazz club. To her horror, after Bullock abandons Rose on the dance floor Jack Ross starts dancing with her. Later, while Edith is in London, she returns to Rosamund's house unusually late, or rather early as it is morning, but is spotted by one of Rosamund's maids. Rosamund immediately confronts her and learns about her relationship with Michael Gregson. Rosamund points out Edith is trusting him with her name and reputation. When Edith insists she does trust him because he wants to marry her, Rosamund compares it to how she trusted Anthony Strallan, upsetting her. Edith again visits Rosamund later, and Rosamund asks Edith what is troubling her. Edith confesses everything to her, including her consideration of getting an abortion. Rosamund kindly tells Edith she refuses to be shocked and will support her every step of the way, and even accompanies her to the clinic in spite of her advice against being against Edith's decision (she remarks that it is not only illegal but extremely dangerous, and does not know what to say to the rest of the family should it go terribly wrong). But in the end, Edith chooses not to go through with it. Rosamund later promises to Edith that if she wants support when she reveals the truth to her family, she will be there for her. After Rosamund offers to come to Downton to support Edith when she reveals the truth to her mother (which ultimately does not happen), Edith reveals an idea to give the child to local farmer Tim Drewe. Rosamund insists this is too risky, citing possibilities such as Drewe opening his mouth, Edith being seen too much at the farm, or if the child greatly resembles her. Rosamund instead suggests they go to the continent with the excuse of learning French, but to find a couple to give the child to, a plan that upsets Edith because she wants to be a part of her child's life and upbringing. Unfortunately for them Violet soon learns the truth, but agrees to support Edith as well. Rosamund also notes on Mary's numerous suitors, wondering when they will all propose. Notes *Though Richard Carlisle refers to Rosamund as "Lady Painswick" this is incorrect. As Marmaduke was not titled, merely a gentlemen, she did not become "Lady Painswick" - which she would have become if Marmaduke was titled - and, as she herself says in Episode 2.02, she is known as "Lady Rosamund" Behind the scenes *In the press pack that was released by ITV before series one aired, Rosamund was mentioned as having two children, Cyril and Lavinia, with Lavinia having a husband - a landed colonel in the grenadiers. However, they have never appeared in the series, and have never been mentioned anywhere else.[http://www.itv.com/documents/pdf/DOWNTON_ABBEY_PRESS_PACK.pdf Downton Abbey Press Pack - Series One]. *Actress Samantha Bond has confirmed that she is not leaving the Series and will continue to appear as Rosamund in future Series; she is not appearing in Series 3 due to her return to the West End Stage in Joe Orton's play What The Butler Saw. She also states that the door is open for Rosamund's return. http://www.metro.co.uk/tv/898096-downton-abbey-star-samantha-bond-insists-she-isn-t-quitting Appearances References Painswick, Rosamund Painswick, Rosamund Painswick, Rosamund Category:Painswick family members